Un chequeo médico
by HeeroTempanoDeHieloYuy
Summary: One-shot Setsuna va un chequeo de rutina y se lleva algo más. Lemon/Yaoi/ AU [BillyxSetsuna]


**Gundam 00 No me pertenece.**

**NOTA:** Siempre desee ver a un Setsuna bien ukeado, la historia no tiene relación alguna con la serie, solo al joven Setsuna f. seiei de dieciséis años, porque me gusta más así, si comprende esto, siga leyendo si no, pues no. Todo ocurre en un UNIVERSO ALTERNO.

**Advertencia: Lemon / M-preg / AU / Chan  
**

**Pareja:** Billy x Setsuna

Billy Katagiri un médico sentimental, apasionado con su trabajo, romántico, y al cuidado de las personas importantes en su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a ver jovencitas y jovencitos en estado de gestación, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que los padres permitían tal cosa? Dejar que sus hijos cargaran con una responsabilidad tan grande como traer al mundo a un bebé a sabiendas que no estaban mentalmente preparados para tal responsabilidad.

Si el tuviera hijos y que estos saliera con eso, no sabría que haría con ellos, porque estaba seguro de que no les habría educado para tal cosa, dejo de pensar y miro la hora, eran las cuatro de la tarde y esa era su última cita del día, estaba algo emocionado, púes esa noche saldría un Mina Carmine una colega con la cual estaba empezando una relación amorosa, reclino su asiento mientras sacaba algunos papeles, en eso entraba su asistente.

— ¿Leesa? ¿Quién es la siguiente? — Pregunto mientras se sacaba un rato los anteojos y se masajeaba la cien.

— Ha habido un cambio, la jovencita Louis, no pudo venir, y la Dr Mina me ha pedido que le pase a su paciente solo por esta vez, — Le explico, eso sorprendió un poco a Billy pero seguramente Mina deseaba estar hermosa para esa noche, de seguro la iban a pasar bien, se puso los lentes de nueva cuenta, —

— La joven, ¿Trae los exámenes? — Leesa asintió,

—Hazla pasar por favor.

— Bien, por cierto Dr, antes de hacerle pasar le recuerdo que salgo temprano, — Le miro con una sonrisa.

—Oh es cierto, lo siento, entonces nos vemos mañana, —Dijo el castaño sonriendo amable, la mujer asintió y salió del consultorio, suspiro, acomodando los papeles de su escritorio algo distraído hasta que oye como llaman a la puerta. — Adelante, —Le dijo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de piel canela, delgado, cabello castaño oscuro algo alborotado y unos llamativos ojos color carmín, con un prominente vientre, Billy quedó algo prendado por el joven, independientemente algo sorprendido, pues se notaba que aún era un jovencito seguramente entre los quince o dieciséis, por inercia se levantó y camino hasta el joven.

—¡Wow! ¿Cuánto meses tienes?— Pregunto tocando su abultado vientre, — ¿Setsuna? ¿Verdad? Pensé era nombre de chica.

El menor asintió ruborizándose ante el toque del mayor eso no pasó desapercibido para Billy, — Tengo siete meses y tres semanas y si, a veces suele confundirme por el nombre…—Le dijo.

—Ya veo, soy el Dr. Billy Katagiri, un gusto Setsuna…—Tomo los expedientes que el menor le tendía, —Bien, vístete en el baño mientras los reviso.

El menor hizo caso y tomo la bata azul, Billy inconscientemente pensó que ese color le iba bien, sin más comenzó a leer los exámenes, pero de alguna manera no podía concentrarse, era la primera vez que un joven en gestación le ponía algo nervioso, sin duda le hubiera gustado ver el desde el principio la gestación del chico, sin duda ese embarazo le sentaba bien, estaba sexy, aquella cadera ancha y esos firmes y redondos glúteos estaban para comérselos, había visto que los cuerpos de los embarazados cambian maravillosamente en el momento en que llegan al orgasmo… y deseaba ver el orgasmo del menor.

¿Pero no estaba siendo contradictorio? Pues el de alguna manera veía a los jovencitos en gestación con desagrado, o más bien con molestia al ver como echaban su juventud a la basura por salir embarazados, pero ahora, tenía unas ganas enormes de querer coger con ese jovencito de tez color canela.

Agradecía a Mina por haberle pasado a su paciente solo por esta vez, al menos podía echarse un vista del joven, dejo de imaginárselo de manera indecorosa cuando escucho su voz, anunciando que ya estaba listo.

—Bien, Setsuna— Le sonrío, con esa bata, lo hacía ver más pequeño y adorable, pero se golpeó mentalmente realmente algo estaba mal con el ese día, o es que la culpa la tenía ese chiquillo, podría ser eso ¿No? Ellos desprendían unas feromonas durante el embarazo, seguramente esa sería la razón por la cual ese molesto cosquilleo en su entrepierna cada vez se hacía más fuerte. — Recuéstate en la camilla y acomódate mientras me preparo. — Desvió la mirada del joven tal vez si no lo observara demasiado todo se calmaría, pero noto que el chico le costaba trabajo subirse a la camilla, se acercó ayudándole.

Le tomo de la cadera pero sin querer le había tocado los glúteos para poder subirle, ante eso el menor tan solo respingo soltando un suave suspiro, ambos se quedaron mirándose por breves segundos, pero Billy fue el primero en desviar la mirada al ver que el joven se había acomodado, se giró y fue a lavarse las manos, colocándose sus guantes, un cubre bocas, jalo un banco para luego situarse entre las piernas del menor para tratar aquel pequeño agujero.

En el expediente que traía, el chico había estado siguiendo un tratamiento para sanar aquella entrada la cual había sido desgarrada en el acto sexual siguió examinando con tranquilidad, palpando la casi inexistente inflamación de su entrada.

Setsuna estaba mirando el techo buscando con que relajarse, realmente se sentía incómodo, pero no podía hacer nada su Dr. En turno lo había mandado con él.

—Supongo que ya sabes el sexo de tu bebé. — Hablo Billy tratando de llenar el silencio incómodo.

—No, quiero que sea sorpresa.

—De seguro es niño. — Afirmo aún examinándole

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?— Pregunto algo divertido, Billy le dio una rápida mirada, realmente el chico era hermoso.

—Soy un doctor, lo sé, pero si deseas una explicación médica te diré, por lo general cuando tienen la guatita como tú, abultada hacia delante, suelen ser niños, y cuando sus caderas toman forma de campana, son niñitas.

— ¿Así?— Dijo enarcando una ceja, resoplando irónico. — Ya veo, bueno entonces ya no será sorpresa me ha arruinado la ilusión,

—Sí, lamento eso, — Respondió riéndose un poco, pero evitando mirarlo, si no se vería atrapado por esos ojos que destilaban deseo.

— ¿Todo bien allí bajo?— Preguntó el jovencito acalorándose. — Sabe, mi esposo fue algo brusco, no era su intención lastimarme pero lo hizo, aun así me gusto…—Confeso, Billy le miro sorprendido, pero aquella confesión solo le provoco una erección e hizo algo que jamás habría pensado hacer.

—Todo perfecto. Solo asegúrate de que no sea brusco la próxima vez, por ahora probaré si ya estás listo para tener sexo… — Sin más introdujo un dedo, observando cómo se contraía aceptando a voluntad la leve penetración, Billy trago saliva.

Aquella cavidad estaba caliente, observo como el menor se retorció un poco y sin pensarlo metió otro dedo, escuchando suaves gemidos de su parte, — ¿Te duele? — Pregunto obteniendo un no por respuesta, esta vez moviendo de manera lenta sus dedos,

— Doctor Katagiri, no siga..— Dijo en un suave jadeo, Billy no podía creer que con esos leves movimientos el menor comenzaba a excitarse, ahora su erección dolía como no tenía idea, él se quedó embobado por sus expresiones y no lograba articular palabras alguna, y su mano no dejaba de moverse dentro del interior del menor.

—Setsuna, como tu doctor a cargo el día de hoy, me cercioraré si ya puedes tener sexo, — Dijo retirando suavemente sus dedos escuchando un quejido de parte de esa linda boca, escuchando un "Está bien doctor, cerciórese todo lo que desee" Ese fue el detonante para que de manera lenta le sacara la bata y dejara al descubierto su desnudez, admirándolo realmente estaba hermoso, se acercó de manera lenta tocando su duro pezón apretándolo con fuerza, eso le saco un claro gemido, volvió a hacerlo escuchando más gemidos de su parte, por ese lado estaba cubierto pues Leesa ya no estaba, ahora solo se dedicaría a complacer al menor.

—Según el expediente tienes dos semanas sin poder descargarte como debes o me ¿Equivoco?— Pregunto mirando al menor.

—Sí, desde que mi esposo me desgarro ¡Ah!— Setsuna gimió al sentir como seguía jugando con sus sensibles pezones, aferrando sus manos a los costados de la camilla.

— ¿Cómo te lo hace tu marido…?

—Es brusco, y algo violento... Supongo porque es un mafioso — Contestó entre jadeos, Billy temió un poco por su vida al escuchar la profesión de aquél hombre pero eso no lo detuvo.

—Me encantas— Le susurro contra los labios, para darle un beso que lo dejara sin aliento, deslizando su lengua por la boca del menor, saboreándola era algo adictiva realmente no aguantaba, le dio una mirada llena de lujuria sin dejar de besarlo.

—Fólleme Doctor. — Pidió entre besos el menor,

—Esto será rápido Setsuna, pero llámame Billy— Le advirtió mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, liberando su erecto miembro el cual tenía rato proclamando ser liberado. Acomodándose bien entre las torneadas piernas del menor, llevando la punta a su entrada..—

—Billy — Jadeo y al escuchar su nombre de esos labios lo aceleraban más hizo algo de presión en la entrada sin entrar del todo. —¿Ahí te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta…—

Billy sonrió y aferro una de sus manos a su cadera y con la otra, alzo una de sus piernas poniéndola en su hombro para penetrarle mejor. —Sujétate. — Le ordeno y de una sola estocada introdujo su erecto miembro en el interior del menor, el cual gimió sonoro al sentir como ese caliente miembro se deslizaba por su interior sin problema alguno, estaba tan caliente y Billy no se quedaba atrás, era la primera vez que se follaba a un embarazado y era sensacional, aquella estreches envolvía su pene de tal manera que sin querer dejo salir unos cuantos chorros del líquido pre seminal, realmente estaba sorprendido aquél bello jovencito lo estaba poniendo a mil.

Saco su miembro y de nueva cuenta lo metió de golpe, llegando hasta ese punto, salió y volvió a penetrarlo pero esta vez duro, eran estocadas lentas, pero bruscas, así estuvo unos cuantos minutos donde ambos gemían como animales, pero al parecer el joven no estaba satisfecho, ya que escucho:

—Más fuerte, Billy, más duro, — Suplicó con voz completamente llena de lujuria aferrando sus delgados brazos a los del doctor,

Billy acallo al menor con otro demandante beso, moviendo esta vez su lengua con maestría, acariciándola con fuerza sujetándole por la cadera con ambas manos comenzando a embestirlo con fuerza, las acciones, expresiones, todo del menor le estaba volviendo loco, y el deseo era más grande al saber que se lo estaba follando, olvidándose por completo de su embarazo, estimulando también su pequeño miembro duro como roca.

Setsuna a cada penetración, podía sentir el palpitante miembro del mayor tocar ese punto que lo volvía loco, aquél miembro era igual de rico que el de su esposo y eso le encantaba tratando de acoplarse desesperadamente a las fuertes embestidas del mayor, perdiéndose completamente en el placer que le estaba proporcionando, apretando de tal manera aquél miembro, escuchando satisfecho como Billy gruñía cuando el hacía eso. 

—Me… me vengo, Billy — Hablo entrecortadamente por los gemidos y acto seguido se corrió, ensuciando la mano del mayor y su vientre, respirando agitado por el orgasmo, aun sintiendo como lo penetraba el castaño, quien dio un fuerte gruñido corriéndose abundantemente dentro de ese pequeño agujero.

— ¿Estás bien Setsuna?— Acariciándole una pierna con cariño regularizando su respiración…estirando el brazo y acariciando su rostro, retirándole unos cuantos mechones de su frente,

—Sí, más que bien, me gustó mucho, no quiero que se salga. — Contestó con media sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, cuando regularizo su respiración salió del interior del menor con cuidado, abrochándose el pantalón, — Bien, espérame aquí, —Setsuna asintió, reincorporándose sobre la camilla un poco, mirando como el semen resbalaba de su entrada y ensuciaba la camilla.

Billy salió de la oficina, Leesa hizo un buen trabajo, había checado llave y puesto el cartel de cerrado, el tan solo apago las luces fuera de la oficina, regresando al consultorio cerrando con llave, miro el reloj que daban las cinco de la tarde, a la vez que se sacaba la bata y se aflojaba la corbata al parecer si que el tiempo volaba, se acercó al menor bajándolo de la camilla, para besarlo de nueva cuenta, con ese beso su miembro cobro dureza, esta vez se sentó sobre su silla, reclinándola un poco hacia atrás, él menor se éxito al verlo así y más que aquél miembro se erguía duro como un hasta, caminando hasta él, subiéndose a horcajadas al mismo tiempo que el mayor comenzaba a hablar por teléfono.

—Ah Mina, me ha surgido un imprevisto, ¿Sabes? — Mordiéndose el labio al sentir de nueva cuenta la estreches del menor envolviéndole.

— _¿Eh? ¿No jodas Billy? Hoy es nuestro día_. —Se escuchó la chillona voz del otro lado del teléfono.

El tan solo rio, mientras acariciaba el vientre del menor, que ahora subía y bajaba sexualmente por su miembro. — Verás me eh reencontrado con un amigo, y me ha pedido que lo ayude con unas cosas,

— _¿Solo por eso cancelaras nuestra cita?_ —Se escuchó claramente molesta.

—Te amo, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, me encanta cuando te sonrojas…—Setsuna se sonrojo ante tales palabras, pues el mayor le estaba mirando cuando claramente las dijo, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir.

Mina al escuchar eso se sonrojo y perdono todo, — _Ah, Billy pero mañana me lo compensas ¿Vale? Por cierto perdón por haberte pasado a mi paciente yo se que no te gusta tratar con pacientes en gestación,  
_  
—Sí, lo cheque y se fue, solo no lo vuelvas hacer ¿ok?

—_Está bien, también te amo Billy,_ — Dicho eso ambos colgaron.

—Así ¿que no te gustan los jóvenes como yo? —Enarco una ceja, mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y lamia sus labios.

—Eso pensaba, hasta que te vi.. —Sonrió levemente, y era verdad, sin más arrojo el celular por ahí, al diablo la cita, al diablo Mina, ese día solo iba a follar de lo lindo con el joven frente a él.


End file.
